


Good Enough.

by Rainbowsimulation



Series: Togafuka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Clothing, F/M, Gift, Ship, Togafuka Week, Togafuka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowsimulation/pseuds/Rainbowsimulation
Summary: Since she’s simply an intern for future foundation, Toko always feels inferior, until...
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Series: Togafuka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Good Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of togafuka week! Prompt was outfits!

It was hard having to walk around work being just an intern, especially when all of Toko’s peers were full employes. While they all got new professional suits, Toko was stuck in her old raggedy uniform. She thought it was pretty ridiculous, after all, she controlled Jack as much as she could! It wasn’t her fault that she had DID! It wasn’t even so much the fact that she didn’t have all the privileges that came with being a full employee, it was more so that she felt inferior to everybody else. She wasn’t good enough, or so she thought, and it seemed like, though they never showed it, most people agreed.

Toko and Byakuya had been officially dating for around 4 months at that point, and though he now treated her very well and very clearly loved her (though he hadn’t said it yet), she could tell he didn’t quite see her as an equal. It wasn’t just her, he had trouble seeing anybody as an equal. It was ironic really: the girl with an inferiority complex and the boy with a god complex ended up together, but that’s just how life goes sometimes.

Neither Toko nor Byakuya took days off very often, so when they did, they tried to take the same days so that they could spend time together. They didn’t live together, (Toko lived with Makoto and Komaru while Byakuya lived alone), so other than work, they didn’t see each other much. 

It was one of those rare days that they both had off, and Toko was at Byakuya’s house. They were sitting on a couch in his living room, watching something on the TV. Toko wasn’t paying much attention though, she couldn’t stop thinking. Hiro had made a comment the previous morning, asking Toko when she would “get her shit together and finally become a full member” It was laughable sometimes, his stupidity. Toko was trying, but nobody would listen to her. They didn’t understand her condition, they didn't understand that she wasn’t genocide Jack. They didn’t understand that she hated Jack more than anybody else in the world. 

After a while, Byakuya spoke up.

“Toko, I have something for you.” 

Toko looked up, now it wasn’t uncommon for Byakuya to get her little things: though he had lost most of his money due to the tragedy, he was still fairly well off. However, it was weird the timing of it. He rarely gave her anything in a casual setting like this.

“Oh, uh ok. What is it?”

“Come with me.”

Ok, now this was weird.

He brought her upstairs, into his bedroom, and to the closet. Toko was thoroughly confused, until he pulled it out.

It was a white button up shirt, with a black jacket, a black tie, and a black skirt. The skirt was the same length of her current one, meaning that they took the time to custom make it for her. She didn’t really care about the actual uniform though, It was more the meaning that she was excited about.

“B-Byakuya... you-“

She was unable to come up with the right words. She just stared at it, and then at her boyfriend, in shock.

“How did you...”

He chuckled

“It definitely took some convincing. They didn’t think you had her under control, but that's when I brought up everything that transpired in Towa City, and that persuaded them. I think it was also that it was me telling them though, considering I should be the one most afraid of her.”

Toko didn’t know what to say, she just kept staring. Byakuya chuckled again.

“Are you going to try it on, or would you rather just stare at it?”

Toko would have laughed, but she was still so shocked. She had no idea what her face looked like in that moment, and frankly, she didn't want to know. After a few moments, she finally recuperated, and took the uniform to the bathroom to try on. It fit her perfectly. Soon, Byakuya knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

He walked in, and admired his girlfriend. 

“You look beautiful”

Toko blushed, as she always did when he gave her a compliment. 

She hadn’t put on the tie yet, so he picked it up, and put it on her, careful not to hurt her. 

Toko looked at herself in the mirror. She was happier than she had been in a long time. She looked at Byakuya, and gave him a quick kiss, which he happily accepted. He then stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed like that for a while, Toko still smiling.

She was finally a full member of Future Foundation.

She was finally good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was hard, so this fic is a little shorter, hope you still enjoy!


End file.
